A Roll of the Dice
by bloodyamore
Summary: All I did was take a walk, I never meant to get mixed up in any of this. I shouldn't be helping the bad guys, and I shouldn't be changing destiny. Too bad I'm in so deep I don't have any other option.
1. Lose My Life

_**A Roll of the Dice**_

_A Vampiremist and Wresie (W.S.) Production._

_**1. Lose My Life**_

_**Xyz, Abc, 2+2… **__ugh, too many rules to writing, _I thought on my way home from school. I was attempting to drown out the constant rambling of the blonde beside me. Her name was Jessica; back in 6th grade she had tormented me. But ever since my mom almost ran over her she hasn't done a single cruel thing to me.

Usually, if I'm not concentrating on someone, what they say doesn't actually register for a few moments, if at all. But Jessica's babbling was just too annoying to be ignored. I had to get away… and the street opposite ours was calling my name.

"…Where?" she asked when she realized I was leaving her.

"I don't feel like going home, I'm gonna take a walk," I said. She wouldn't follow; Jessica wasn't very fond of leaving the neighborhood.

I decided to go into the woods, and follow the path by the river to a nearby park. It was usually deserted and I could be myself without odd looks directed my way. As I was walking I took out my c.d. player and turned it on. As any truly weird person would do while listening to music, I closed my eyes and started mumbling/singing the words I knew… and a few I didn't. What I didn't realize was, at that very moment a scenario was unfolding that I had dreamt of every now and then.

If my eyes had been open, and my ears had been listening I would've seen a black and blue 'cloud door' materialize before me. At the same time, I would be hearing the wind blow, and the soft swish of a cloak. But, alas, being myself, I didn't hear or see anything. However, I did bump into something tall and skinny a second or two after.

I opened my eyes and looked at whatever it was I hit. All I knew was it hadn't injured me as of yet, like so many of the other things I walk into. As soon as I realized it was a person I had ran into, I jumped backwards and started mumbling a chain of apologies. Unfortunately I had just jumped into a wall, and it was made of marble. I yowled in pain before pushing myself back off the wall and regaining my composure. Although at this point, I was pretty sure I had ruined any chance of the guy watching thinking I was anything other than a freak. The man was giving me a look. A look that probably means, "_Who the hell are you and why the hell haven't I killed you yet."_ Speaking of the glaring guy, his irises are emerald green and under his eyes were matching green triangles. My own eyes widened. His hair was bright red and his skin a creamy white. But that's not why I felt like screaming. What put me over the edge was the fact he was wearing standard Organization XIII getup. This would be a very good time to faint… unfortunately I didn't.

I needed time to think of what to say. I was in the company of **Axel. **God, this has got to be a dream. I look around so I'm not caught staring. My eyes widen for the second time today. No wonder I hit marble… the surrounding walls were all made of it, they were also all a disturbing shade of white. If I'm not mistaken, I could've sworn I was in the forest. I continued to scan my surroundings. Behind me I saw the last of the 'cloud door' disappearing. Behind Axel (whom I tried my best to avoid looking at) were two large white pillars supporting the high ceiling. On either side of them was a hallway, both with beautiful insignias carved onto the upper and lower wall.

I thought I should pinch myself, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming… although I couldn't prove whether I'd lost my sanity, which I probably had.

Axel continued to stare at me before saying one simple word, "Who?"

What I hadn't realized until just then was that I was wearing my black, double zipper hoodie, but most importantly my hood was keeping my face in the shadows. This was good. I thought for a moment about what to say, then a thought came to mind.

I'm very talented at mimicking boys' voices, and I was probably about the same height as Roxas. "Roxas, you moron," I stated to Axel, in my best impersonation. It was a bit squeaky, but Axel bought it. Unfortunately he was a bit suspicious at my lack of organization attire.

"What's with the jacket?" he asked. _Idiot, it's called a hoodie!_

Apparently I had used up all my good ideas for the day, cause what came out of my mouth next was just plain stupid. "My coat shrunk in the wash." Organization coat that is.

He had another look on his face, a look of flat out suspicion. I decided to bail before I got found out. I ran down one of the halls and slipped into the first room that wasn't locked.

Call it irony, but the room just happened to be Roxas's. But, seeing how I'd never been here before, I didn't know that. As soon as I got inside I closed the door and leaned against it. Running here made me lose my breathe, I took a moment or two to slow my breathing patterns.

Once it reached normal, I looked around. From the look of it, I was in someone's bedroom. The walls were white like the rest of this place, the carpets were checkered, and the doors, large dresser and bedside table were all varnished wood. The room was about as messy as my own, any normal person would think a tornado hit here, but I thought it looked cozy.

But the thing I liked most about this room so far was the twin size waterbed placed next to the wall. It looked comfy, and the blankets were all piled up on it, just the way I like it. Being who I am, I walked right up to it, tripped, and fell onto the heap of blankets. What I hadn't realized was that someone had been _sleeping_ in that heap. Of course they were awake now, and their sapphire eyes were burning a hole into me.

In my dreams, this is the part where I cried out of admiration, or said something catching. But this was** real**. I was like a deer, frozen in the headlights of a semi. I had to move, right that second. If I didn't then this wouldn't end well… I really don't think this **day** will end well.

I sat up and scrambled over to the edge of the bed. By the time he had realized I'd moved I was over by the dresser, my hood pulled over my head again.

"What?" _Was it just me or is everyone going to ask me one worded questions today?_

Alright, time to come up with another set of lies. What was I doing here, and more importantly, who was I pretending to be, if not him?

I figured I'd be Larxene, it's easier pretending to be someone of the same gender. I looked around the bedroom trying to find a reason for Larxene to be here. There was a brush on the dresser.

"I lost my brush, mind if I borrow yours?' I asked. Then I did what I figured Larxene would do. I walked out with the brush, as if his lack of answer has been a yes.

As soon as I closed the door I bumped into the tall skinny thing. I grimaced, figures he'd be the one to catch me, he landed me here in the first place.

"Roxas huh."

"Um… I'm uh, the new member?" I stuttered. At this point, it'd be a miracle if he didn't hurt and/or kick me out of this castle.

He smirked at my statement. Not just any smirk, the kind that sends chills down your spine and make you cringe.

"Oh really?" he said," Then I should probably take you to Saix, to see if you're lying."

I gulped, if this was a dream… _Wake up! Please Let Me Wake Up! Please don't let him take me to the berserk werewolf man!_

But whoever controls life ignored my pleas because Axel grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to another hall. A hall, which I was certain, must lead to Saix… and my doom.

When we got there Axel held back was sounded like manic laughing. Apparently I was wrong about him, he **is **evil. But when he knocked karma caught up with him. The door swung open, but Saix wasn't there, no one was. I was safe, Axel looked dangerous, apparently things going wrong weren't a daily occurrence for him.

"Wait here," he said to me, then he pushed me into the room. I heard a _click,_ he locked me in. _Just great… _I thought. I might as well look around now that I was stuck here.

The room was enormous, it was as long and wide as gym, and the ceilings were draped like a cathedral. Four large windows took up most of the wall opposite the door. There was no screening behind the glass, and the light of the moon shined through the windows, lighting up the room. The side I was standing on was on a small platform and contained all the usual bedroom furniture. Most of it was white, but the bed had a color-streaked silver frame. The bed was just as breathtaking as the rest of the room, it was the biggest bed I'd ever seen, and it looked inviting. The dazzling golden blanket and fluffy pillows only added to its attractiveness. But I had learned my lesson, don't get some ones' bed unless you **know** no one is on it.

The other part of the room had a black carpet, with a dozen large multicolor pillows scattered about. I wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

I walked over and sat down on a purple one. It was perfect. I could've fallen asleep if I weren't so afraid of what would happen when Axel returned.

I heard that same _click_ and the door opened. I expected Saix to be there, but I was still shocked. He was bigger than I imagined, and a lot more attractive. No wonder people assume Xemnas would fall for him. Despite the rumors he never shows any emotion, he looked slightly shocked at seeing me there.

Then something happened that I wasn't expecting. Xemnas, in all his demented glory walked in. His expression was calm, calculated. I could tell he was surprised too, even though he didn't show it.

I stood up, nervous. Time to plea for mercy, and acceptance if I'm lucky.

Xemnas cleared his throat, "Your name." It wasn't a question, I had to answer.

I thought for a moment. It would probably be best if I didn't use my name. Perhaps if it had an x in it he would think I was a nobody. I said the name I'd thought to use in a situation like this. "I'm Xaine." I said it with no emotion, so they wouldn't sense my fear.

Xemnas looked me over. He started with my face. I had messy red curls that were held in a clip, with a few strands falling in my face. My eyes were light brown, and my hair gave the illusion that they were also red. I wore a bit of eyeliner near my black lashes. Then came my chest. The chain I wore around my neck had an old key hanging from it. It rested atop a black tank top. On my right arm were numerous purple, black and green bracelets. On my left arm I wore a fingerless glove that reached my elbow and was covered in chains. Finally he took in the last of my appearance. I was wearing ordinary blue jeans, with flower patterns and rips here and there. My shoes were old, worn out black and white sneakers. I probably looked ordinary to him, was that a bad thing?

He looked at my face again. "You claimed you were a new member, correct?"

I shuffled my feet, then decided I might as well just say my thoughts allowed. "Yes. I did. But I only did because I DO what to join, I can help-" He cut me short before could finish.

"Saix, could you please take Xaine down to the dungeons, she'll be staying there for the night." The lunar divider nodded.

"What??" I squeaked out in protest before I could catch myself.

"You have three days starting tomorrow to prove that you are useful to the organization. If you really can help, you can stay. If you're worthless then I'm afraid you won't be breathing for very long." My knees got weak, that was a death threat. I don't feel very confident anymore.

"Saix."

Saix walked over to me and helped me walk out of the room. Once I was out of the room, I wasn't quite as scared. Saix let me walk of my own accord once we got to the stairs.

The cell wasn't all that bad. I was brought to the same cell Kairi was put in during Kingdom Hearts 2. Te rest of the dungeon wasn't nearly as inviting though. The rest of the place looked like it had come straight out of a messy sadists' mind. I briefly wondered if Larxene designed the place.

I was fine until Saix left. That was when the waves of stress plunged me under. I had to prove I was just as valuable as any organization member in a time span of three days. If I couldn't prove myself useful, I would lose my life. If only there was a third option.


	2. Morning After

Story Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. This statement applies to all chapters.

_**2. Morning After**_

The whole night was spent trying to come up with a plan. I crashed around sunrise. So when I was shaken awake I felt anything but refreshed.

I kept my eyelids shut, refusing to budge. The person that had been shaking me decided on a different approach. I felt something sharp jabbing me in the stomach.

"Hey!" I jumped off of the ground I'd been napping on and crawled over to the far side of the cell. I looked over to see what had hurt so much. I saw a guy with a blonde mullet, holding a sitar. The sitars pointy end had been what woke me. Couldn't he have used a kinder method to wake me?

He grimaced for a second, maybe out of guilt, and then replaced it with an apologetic smile. "Um... Hi. Now that you're awake, uh, let's get you out of the dungeon. 'Kay?" His babbling took a moment to register; I was still eyeing his sitar wearily. "Oh! Don't worry," and with that it disappeared, this time in what looked like black vines.

I walked up to him, glad it was gone. "My name's Xaine… so where do we once we're out of the dungeons?"

"I'm Demyx and I'm supposed to give you a tour of the castle," he replied. Well, that didn't sound too bad. I'd be the first and only human to ever explore the Nobodies' castle.

"Cool," I said. "But, um… what about the whole 'useful' thing?" I asked, not entirely sure he even knew what I was talking about. But apparently word had gotten around because he had an answer.

"Yeah, about that. Superior said he'd know depending on the next few days. I think you should just tell one of the higher ups what you can do. That way you don't actually have to _do _anything, at least not right away."

That would work out great. "Thanks."

The castle was, wow. The basements contained gyms, a pool, labs, and a few storage rooms. The ground floor had a kitchen, living room, a dining room, library, casino, and bathroom. All the rooms were white and black, with lots of oil paintings and tapestries lining the walls.

The stairs were about the only thing I didn't like. They were made of glass. There wasn't any ground beneath them, just endless darkness. They went up to the next floor. It looked sturdy enough, but I was dead scared of heights… especially when I couldn't see anything below.

Demyx started to climb the stairs. "You coming?" he asked when I didn't follow.

"Um, I'd rather not."

He walked down the stairs and back to me. I flinched, expecting him to drag me up. But he asked me a question instead. "Would you rather we took a portal up?"

_How considerate of you Demyx, you are so much kinder than Axel. _"Yes Please."

He smiled, than another one of those cloud doors appeared. Up close it looked like poisonous gases. Ever heard of dementors? Well, this cloud gave off the same sad, hollow feeling they do.

"Don't worry Xaine," Demyx told me. "Just keep your eyes closed." He held out his arm. I was scared of the portal, but I took his arm anyway. Anything was better than the stairs. "You can squeeze my arm if you're scared, okay?" he said. Then he walked into the cloud, and everything went dark.

I didn't take his advice; instead I kept my eyes open. It wasn't really that scary, aside from the feelings. It was all to dark to see anyway. I briefly wondered how nobodies found their way through this place. Halfway through I saw glowing yellow eyes all around us. It wasn't until I spotted sharp claws that I realized they belonged to heartless. I held back a scream.

I squeezed Demyx's arm. He stopped, and then shouted something at the heartless. I couldn't understand the words, but they got rid of the shadows. He pulled me through what looked like a white cloud. Then we were back in the castle, on the second floor.

"I told you to keep your eyes closed," he hissed at me, annoyed. I just shifted my feet. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. "Sorry… It's just- Next time I tell you to do something, please do it."

I nodded. He looked away after that. We stayed there, in the hall, for who knows how long. Finally he spoke.

"Okay… time to show you the rooms, follow me." His voice was friendly, but it was strained. I wondered if it wasn't just my disobedience that was bothering him.

He lead me through a greenhouse, the best greenhouse I'd ever seen. Once out he pointed to three doors. "The door next to us leads to Marluxia and Larxene's room. I'll tell you who they are later." If only he knew that I already memorized the entire Kingdom Hearts characters. I wondered what he would do if I told him about my world. "The other room is Luxord's."

"And the last room?"

"That one's mine." I felt sorry for him, sharing the hall with psychos. He smiled, amused by the look on my face.

The next hall had Zexion's and Axel's room, along with a small bathroom. Thankfully, the stairs leading up to the next floor were made of white marble, and there was plenty of floor beneath them. The third floor consisted of Lexaeus's, Vexen's, and Xaldin's room. Xigbar also had a room on this floor, but it was currently being used as a shooting range.

Demyx decided now was a good time to bring up my current dilemma. "This would be a good time to talk to one of the higher ups, since we're by their rooms." He was right, now was probably a good time. I mentally debated on who would be easiest, and most important to talk to. Vexen scared me, and Lexaeus just didn't seem the type of person to care. Xaldin was intimidating, but so was Xigbar. I figured I might as well talk to Xigbar. Demyx seemed glad it was Xigbar and not someone else.

Before we even got to knock we were ushered in by the Freeshooter. "Lady," he shook my hand. "Non-gentleman, how can I help ya?"

Demyx nudged me. I looked at Xigbar, gulped, and stated my case. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well," I started. "Could you tell Xemnas what I can do for the Organization?"

"And what might that be?"

"I can give him information on the keyblader and Maliceifent, concerning future events." I stated. Then I added meekly, " If that's not enough I could clean."

"Hmm… that would be helpful. I'll tell him. And don't worry kid, if you're tellin' the truth then I'm sure Xemnas'll keep ya." That had been the end of the conversation.

After the tour, Demyx took me down to the kitchen for lunch. But before he could get any food for us, a dancer appeared. It looked stressed, as if was having a bad day. It said something to Demyx, then disappeared.

"Looks like there's a meeting… Can you wait here for a while?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as he walked off.

It wasn't I had almost finished my soup that anyone came for me.

"I swear to god, if Xemnas says this is permanent I'll cut out his spine," growled someone out in the hall.

"Calm down Axel, it's not that bad," I heard Demyx say. "Besides you're the one that brought her to the castle."

"I didn't mean to- ugh, I'm going to go crazy if she's anything like you." After that rude comment Axel and Demyx came into the room.

"Hey Xaine," greeted Demyx. Axel just glared at me. My first instinct was to cower and run. But my second instinct was to stand my ground and fight. Instead, I simply remained in my seat and stirred around my nearly empty bowl of soup.

"I have news," Demyx continued, "Turn's out you're not sleeping in the dungeon tonight." My eyes widened, if that was what they were talking about in the hall- "You're going to be spending the night with;" please, please don't say it-, "Axel."


End file.
